To Fathom
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: He had come to warn her, and he didn't even know why. Entei/Lugia


Hey peoples!

Well, I recently realized that I haven't written any Legendaryshipping in a while, so huzzah! Entei/Lugia - a new Legendship. Inspired by HeartGold/SoulSilver, obviously.

Enjoy this short piece!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**To Fathom**

* * *

He had come to the Whirl Islands, and he didn't know why.

Entei moved like the wind itself. He jumped from rock to rock as they poked up from the restless sea, appearing as a phantom to the water-dwelling pokemon that watched him. He didn't stop running. His red eyes didn't stop searching. His mind didn't stop worrying.

And he didn't know why.

When he came across a small cave that was dug out into the side of one of the main islands, he finally stopped. He turned his head and looked for any sign of the human, but no one was there. The raging whirlpools that gave the Whirl Islands their name were the only things he saw; the figure of a young boy was nowhere amongst them.

Entei entered the cave.

The legendary continued to run, passing waterfalls and streams as he traversed the underground caverns that connected the Whirl Islands. He ignored the cold, moistened air that clashed with his element of fire. He ignored how he had always hated this place – how he could feel the sea shifting all around him, being kept away by only walls of stone. He ignored everything that he had always believed about the Whirl Islands, and he didn't know why.

Eventually, he reached a large room, where streams of water ran down the walls, connected to a larger waterfall that served as the heart of the Whirl Islands. Beneath the waterfall, a white-feathered dragon exhaled, eyes closed as she shifted beneath the source of her own power.

"Lugia…" Entei said, his voice echoing across the room. The pounding of the waterfall was loud, but not loud enough to hide the emotion in his tone.

The dragon shifted again. Her eyes opened. The water moved away from her as she rose to her feet, long neck lowering so she could emerge. A frown crossed her beak, an evident sign of bewilderment.

"Entei?" she said, moving closer towards the legendary beast. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

Entei looked behind him. "To warn you."

"Of what?" Lugia asked, eyes narrowing. She folded in her wings, following Entei's gaze, searching for anything that could pose a threat.

"A human. A few months ago, he came to the Burned Tower. Raikou, Suicune, and I fled…but I felt something about him – something that I didn't feel with the human that had been pursuing us before."

Lugia returned her eyes to Entei. "What is it?"

"This human has a strength far beyond what I've seen. I've been watching him travel and grow stronger. Now, the guardians of the Tidal Bell have sent him here. It won't be long before they arrive to confront you."

Lugia's beak opened slightly – a look of awe. It had been a while before mortals had stepped foot into the Whirl Island caverns in search of her. The guardians of the Tidal Bell had evidently found something inspiring within the human Entei had spoken about, and saw him as someone she would want to face.

But, in truth, Lugia did not want to face him, knowing very well of what was going to happen. She didn't want to harm the pokemon that followed him obediently, or lay broken and defeated on the cavern floor, vulnerable to any mortals who had harsher intentions. Nor did she want to be caught, being forced to leave the very islands she guarded.

However, at the same time, she knew what had to be done – she couldn't run away, breaking the oath she had made to herself.

"Has this human been chasing you also?"

Entei's head rose at her words. He blinked, thrown off by the question. He could sense the worry in her tone. Her curiosity didn't match it.

Nonetheless, he answered:

"Yes, but I've managed to get away with every encounter. I know this human lacks bad intentions, but what he wants to do is something that shouldn't be allowed. Legendaries need to be free."

Lugia cocked her head slightly. "Then why did you come?"

Entei frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You traveled across the sea to my islands to warn me of my possible capture. If you never wished to be confronted, then why did you come?" She waved her wing. "Did you think of the risks involved?"

Entei pulled back, staring at the ground. In truth, he had thought of the risks that came with meeting Lugia. If the humans were to arrive, then they both would be in danger. But, he had always held great respect for Lugia, and he didn't want to see her lose this battle.

"You need to leave, Entei," Lugia said. "Get away before the humans arrive."

"But not before you." Entei stepped forward. "You must-"

"I will not run," Lugia said. "If the guardians of the Tidal Bell see this as the human's destiny, then I can't even change it."

Worry flashed across Entei's eyes. "But what if you-"

"Go!" Lugia flapped her wings. "Why do you insist on being stubborn?"

Why? Why did Entei not want to leave Lugia behind? He knew as well that he couldn't change destiny, but why was he so unwilling to accept that?

_Why?_

Why did he run across the sea to the Whirl Islands? Why did he ignore his hatred for water to travel throughout the caverns beneath them? Why did he risk his own safety to warn Lugia of the humans who were threatening her freedom?

Entei couldn't understand, and he found it strange. All pokemon looked up to him as a being of power – the king of all fires that were ignited within the land of Johto – but he couldn't even comprehend his own motives. His own choices. His own feelings.

He wanted Lugia to be safe, and he didn't even know why.

"Go!" Lugia repeated, baring her fangs. "I care for your safety, Entei! Leave, or you will be thrown into the same situation I'm in!"

Entei exhaled. He looked up.

And his eyes narrowed.

"No."

Lugia growled. "What?"

"I will not leave you to face destiny alone." He came closer to Lugia. "This human must confront you, but if it is fated so, then he should be able to no matter what. I'm going to stay, and he'll confront both of us." He showed his fangs in the form of a smile. "Let's see if he's truly worth the effort. If you fall, then we fall together."

Lugia's eyes grew soft. "Why?"

Entei glanced behind him, having heard the sound of footsteps not far from their position. He moved forward towards Lugia, purposely brushing his fur against the feathers at the base of her abdomen.

He finally understood.

"Because I care for you, Lugia."

And that was the only answer she needed.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
